Scribble: A ZaDr OneShot
by HettyBobcat
Summary: Mild, Fluffy ZaDr based on a picture a friend of mine did on Deviant Art. While surveiling Zim, Dib notices him scribbling something on a piece of notebook paper. Thinking it's an evil plan, Dib takes a closer look and discovers Zim's little secret.


Legal jargon:

Invader Zim and all related characters and titles are the creative property of Viacom/Nickelodeon and/or Jhonen Vasquez. All use of these characters, settings, and titles are intended for non-profit fan-work and not intended to infringe upon the rights of said owners/creators

-----

Author's Note:

First off, this is mildly ZADR, so if you don't like it, don't read it, please. I say mildly because there's no kissy stuff or anything.

Secondly, this is inspired by the Deviant-Artists Notgonnadie and Thirteen-Souls and their adorable iScribble picture/contest "Scribble 2-D My Heart."

-----

Scribble:

A ZaDr One-Shot

-----

Spying. Dib was always spying. Today was no different. He had faked sick that particular school day - trying a new tactic. His alien subject would let his guard down, become easier to expose without the threat of the paranormal investigator looming over him.

Tuesday. Library day. Dib's class filed out of their classroom at the designated time, herded into the musty, book-filled enclosure. Nothing in here had been taken care of. The books were mildewy, the carpet was worn. The tables and chairs creaked. It was a miracle they were still standing at all. A few of Dib's classmates attempted to look like they were using their time in accordance with the library schedule, finding some random tome to flip idly through until the hour was spent. Others appeared to be doing homework.

That's what Zim was doing. The green-skinned "child" opened a notebook and tore out a piece of paper and began scribbling on it with one of earth's primitive writing instruments - wood and graphite - pathetic.

Dib crept surreptitiously into the room, ducking and rolling behind rickety shelves.

"What sinister plot is Zim up to this time?" Dib uttered under his breath. He pulled out a pair of binoculars that looked an awful lot like opera glasses. He held the alien in his focus. He certainly didn't LOOK like he was scheming but, then again, Dib couldn't be sure WHAT Zim's facial expression denoted. The alien's slender, pointed tongue stuck dumbly out of the side of his mouth, his gaze half-lidded as he slowly moved the pencil-tip over the paper.

"I have to know what he's writing." Dib commented softly to himself again. The human boy moved stealthily closer. His long, black trench coat fluttered slightly with the movement like a reaper's robe. Quietly, slowly, Dib rose up from behind Zim's chair. He scrutinized the lines Zim had scrawled. Zim rested his cheek in his hand, admiring his finished masterpiece. A simple heart with the letters Z + D within. Dib placed a finger to his lips in a thoughtful pose. 'Z+D?' Dib wondered for a moment. The possibility occurred to him…

"Zim and Dib?" he said aloud. The shock almost caused the alien to jump from his chair. But instead, in a flash, he shrieked, took the paper in front of him, wadded it into a ball, and threw it at the human's forehead in one fluid motion! The paper ricocheted back into the alien's gloved, 3-fingered hand and he promptly popped the ball into his mouth and began chewing.

Dib rubbed his forehead and looked sympathetically toward the alien who was trying to maintain some semblance of normalcy while chewing exaggeratedly on the large wad of notebook paper. He tried to pretend it was gum to the other students whose attention he had inadvertently drawn. He gave a weak thumbs-up to the onlookers before returning his attention to Dib.

"Is that what that meant?" Dib asked, his features softened as if he were talking to someone who was NOT his enemy.

"Filthy human and your stupid ideas." Zim tried to say, expectorating over each word, drool dripping from the corners of the mouth he was barely able to close. He strained, tears in his eyes, as he forced himself to swallow the incriminating evidence. "Zim doesn't know what you're talking about. I was doing my earth homework like a normal human meat-child." He put his hands on his hips and smiled broadly.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Dib prodded with a smirk. "Do you have a crush on me, Zim?" the alien's antennae would have flattened limply to his head if he hadn't been wearing a wig. His expression dropped to a confusing mix of concern and embarrassment. He stumbled over a few syllables, trying to form some coherent defense. "That's okay." Dib comforted meekly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his notebook - the one he used to take notes in while "researching" the alien. He flipped through a couple of pages and held it up for Zim to see. He turned the pages slowly, many of them sporting crudely drawn versions of the two of them, little hearts, and their initials. Dib blushed a little and cracked a tiny, genuine smile.

Zim looked over the drawings before offering his own sheepish grin.

"Do you wanna skip school with me?" The human held out an open palm to the alien. Zim glanced down at it cautiously at first before making up his mind and grasping Dib's hand firmly.

"Yeah. I guess I do."


End file.
